


Double Clutch

by avianbrother



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Nico's general lack of boundaries, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved Vergil, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, van sex, zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianbrother/pseuds/avianbrother
Summary: Nico was beginning to worry that she’d kicked the hornet’s nest. It had just been so much *fun* playing around, and so what if she stared at his pert lil ass? She was a grown woman with needs and an itch to scratch.
Relationships: Nico/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Double Clutch

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the [SSS Zine](https://twitter.com/sss_zine)!

Vergil could feel Nico’s eyes burning into him. He pretended to examine a Ragtime devil breaker hung on a hook, and eventually the sensation disappeared, and the sounds of her tinkering filled the van. Honestly, she wasn’t subtle at all, he thought, as heat rose in his cheeks. He pulled Ragtime from its display and ran his fingers across the gears and plating.

Such craftsmanship and finesse—even he had to admit it was admirable. Vergil looked over his shoulder to see Nico soldering something at her bench, facing away for now. It was amazing how a deadly work of art could come from someone so _frustrating_. She hadn’t made a pass at him yet, but she gawked openly and without shame when they were alone, like he was a particularly delectable dessert. Or an open buffet. She was bold, foul-mouthed, and drove like a madman. Above all, she was _capable_. And that terrified him more than anything.

Nero’s mother had been direct with what she wanted from him, pursued him and taken the reins. He didn’t know what to do with this kind of attention, especially from someone as brash as Nico. Months of unspoken tension left him feeling like a bug under a glass, unsure whether to make the first move or how. Damned woman probably knew it too, sharp as she was, and enjoyed watching him flounder like a pitiful, clueless teenager.

He put Ragtime back then shuffled over to observe Nico’s work. It was another devil breaker, though this one looked more delicate, with soft rubbery fingers and a dial on the back of the hand.

“What abilities does this one have?” he asked, genuinely curious. Nico snickered, stepping back so he could get a better look.

“Oh, nothing much. Built to have better fine-motor action. Y’know, for tasks that require a bit more of a delicate touch.” She grinned, a teasing lilt to her voice. He didn’t quite understand but he nodded along anyways. “I’m done tinkering with it for now. Mind setting it over there for me?” She gestured to a low shelf off to the side. He grabbed the breaker and as he bent to put it away, there was a harsh, stinging _smack_ across his ass.

Vergil stood with a choked gasp, dropping the device. Nico cackled behind him. Heat rose in his cheeks and he snarled as he whirled around and pinned her to the counter. She had a momentary look of surprise before she pulled herself together, acting nonchalant. It made his blood boil.

“I’m tired of these games,” growled Vergil. “What are you playing at?”

“Geez, can’t take a joke?” she said. He paused, head tilted in thought. Then he moved closer, grabbing her by the hips and grinding his thigh roughly between her legs. She let out a startled moan, clutching the counter behind her to keep balance. He gave a knowing smirk.

“Don’t be coy with me. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice your staring?”

She held her head high and scoffed. “Didn’t hear you complaining.” She grabbed his ass and rolled her hips, grinding against his clothed bulge. He couldn’t stop the desperate sound that escaped him, or the way he shivered at the contact.

God, when was the last time he’d been touched like this? It had been far too long, his body decided. Just a little groping and he was already getting hard and twitching against her. He studied her freckled cheeks and soft pink lips. She wasn’t hard to look at—in fact she was quite lovely. Not a terrible partner to choose. Maybe he needed this, and maybe she did too.

Vergil had a look of intense focus, and Nico was beginning to worry that she’d kicked the hornet’s nest. It had just been so much _fun_ playing around, and so what if she stared at his pert lil ass, she was a grown woman with needs and an itch to scratch.

He leaned in, nose brushing hers before he pressed a kiss to her cheek. It was chaste, gentlemanly—not at all what she expected. He paused, and when she didn’t say a word, he started slowly trailing kisses down her neck. Humming, she tilted her head to give him better access. He reached up to tug at her collar and undo the buttons of her vest. After yanking it off, he nuzzled and mouthed at her pulse point, baring down with just enough teeth to get her engine revving.

“Nicoletta,” he rasped.

“Mmm?”

“Perhaps we should move this somewhere a bit more…” he trailed off, unsure how to ask. She pushed him away then took him by the hand.

“Way ahead of you, V.” He let her drag him to the couch and shove him down. As she straddled him, he went to work removing her tank top only to falter at removing her bra. It was a worn, practical thing, and he couldn’t get the damned hooks undone. With a huff he decided to take a more direct approach. Nico realized what he was doing, fixing him with a glare. “Don’t you da—!”

He tore clean through, tossing the accursed garment aside with a triumphant smile. Nico rolled her eyes. “You better buy me a new one.”

“Later,” he promised. He cupped her tits so he could lick and kiss the indents left by her underwire. She sighed and relaxed, letting him explore. His hands began to wander, tracing the tattoos decorating her torso. She wasn’t just an artisan, she was a work of art all her own, turning her body into a canvas. The designs were certainly more beautiful than the nonsense patterns left by his familiars. He followed them down to the pistols above her pelvis and tugged at her belt. “Off,” he commanded.

She raised a brow. “What’s the magic word?”

He pouted— _actually pouted_ —but she met his stare head on. Pink colored his cheeks and his gaze flickered away as he squeezed her hips. “Please?” he asked, barely audible. Grinning like a cat, Nico patted him on the cheek.

“Good boy.” She climbed off his lap and shucked off her boots, sliding her shorts down with a playful wiggle and a wink. Vergil watched, enraptured, hands clenched on his thighs.

The lack of panties was the first thing he noticed, but what kept his attention was the patch of hair on her mound, shaped into a perfect heart. Swallowing thickly, he put his hands on her hips and nudged her closer. His curious gaze made Nico nervous.

“If it bothers you, stop staring at it, for Christ’s sake,” she snapped. Vergil shook his head, smiling faintly.

“No, it’s just…charming is all. Endearing.” It was Nico’s turn to blush as he kneaded handfuls of her ass, giving a peck to the spot. She was already getting wet—he could _smell_ her arousal. Tracing her lower lips with one hand, he gathered her slick on his fingers before rubbing around her clit. She gasped and braced herself on his shoulders as he drew light, teasing circles. Then he trailed to her entrance, probing it with a finger. He glanced up, asking for permission. Biting her lip, she nodded and rolled her hips.

Her insides were so warm and welcoming, making him shiver in anticipation. She was slick enough that he added a second finger, scissoring and stretching her open for him. Wasn’t there that spot inside women? Curling his fingers, he ground his palm against her clit as he searched for—

“Oh fuck!” Manicured nails bit into his coat and Vergil watched her expression as he rocked his hand in time with her desperate movements. She snatched his wrist and guided his motions, pressing him harder, deeper like he was a toy. “Keep it right there. Holy _shit_ ,” she panted. Obediently, he followed her silent commands, fingering her until her legs started to shake and she leaned on him more and more for support. His cock throbbed, begging for attention, but he ignored it in favor of eking those sweet sounds from her.

He lacked experience but he was a quick learner, judging what she needed from her moans and the clench of her walls. When she let out a breathy stream of _ah ahh fuck_ , he picked up the pace, pumping faster until he felt her pussy clamp around his fingers and she squeezed his hand between her thighs. She swore, the words all slurred together as she bent forward against him, riding out her orgasm.

It didn’t take long for Nico to recover, panting and brushing her hair from her face. Vergil waited until she kindly parted her legs to withdraw his hand, gazing in wonder at the glistening slick that coated his fingers and soaked into his gloves. On impulse, he licked up her juices, savoring the taste of her. Maybe next time—if there was a next time—she’d let him taste her directly.

“Wow. That was something,” said Nico, only a little unsteady. She fisted his coat collar. “Alright, it’s your turn to get naked. Chop chop, sweetheart.”

It was a testament to his excitement that he didn’t complain about her pushiness, quickly shedding his coat then his layered vest. She let out a whistle of appreciation at his leanly muscled chest and arms. She kneeled and helped him with his boots, throwing them haphazardly over her shoulder. Then she undid his belt, tugging off his pants and underwear too. He let out a sigh of relief, his cock free and aching to be touched.

Nico’s eyes went wide, mischief gone from her smile as her jaw dropped. The way Vergil acted all the time, she thought he was compensating for something. Nope, that man was _fine_ with a capital F. His dick was long and veiny—as big as those ridiculous monster dildos she may or may not have stashed away—with a fat, purplish head.

“Oh damn,” she muttered. “I would’ve done this sooner if I knew you were packing that.”

Vergil swelled with pride, but bashfulness held his tongue; he wasn’t used to such praise. Nico licked her lips, dragging her nails down his thighs. Her hands were strong from years of hard work, and he couldn’t help the groan that escaped when she gripped his cock and stroked him. Trailing her tongue along his shaft, she pressed teasing kisses to his leaking tip, lapping up pre. Playfulness and lust danced in her eyes as she took him fully in her mouth. She could’ve been a succubus with how she was trying to suck him dry. He only lasted a few minutes under her torture before he grabbed her by the hair.

“Nico, Nico _please_.” She pulled off with a wet pop, brows furrowed in confusion and a sharp retort at the ready. He stroked her cheek, and her expression softened. Vergil blushed, swallowing thickly. “Thank you, but… I’d rather get to the main event.”

Nico snickered. “Afraid of going off too soon?” Vergil scowled and she smiled, hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay.”

She reached in between the couch cushions, and Vergil tilted his head in curiosity. “What are you—”

“Move it, will you?” she said, swatting his thigh until he moved just enough for her to dig down and pull out a strip of condoms. He wanted to ask but…well, knowing Nico he was better off not knowing. She dangled it in front of him and winked. “Wrap it before you tap it, big boy.”

She tore one open and rolled it on for him before climbing into his lap. He settled his hands on her hips, heart racing as she glided his cock along her slit before finally sinking down to the hilt. While she started working herself into an easy rhythm, he nuzzled the crook of her neck, kissing along her collarbone and leaving hickeys on her breasts. Had sex always been this good? Even with prep and the layer of latex she still felt so hot and tight around him. Once more, he followed her lead, letting her set the pace and letting instinct do the rest as he bucked up into her. The firm slap of skin on skin felt so _good_ , a balm after everything he’s been through.

Vergil was glad he was doing this with her, someone capable enough to carry him through this dance that he’s long forgotten the steps to, or maybe never learned.

Nico’s fingers wound through his hair, tugging gently, invitingly, making his devil yearn for more. The way she rode him was masterful, but she was only human. Vergil gripped her hips, keeping her on his cock as he laid her on the couch, pinning her down.

It happened in a blink, knocking Nico’s glasses askew. Then Vergil wrapped her legs around him and started fucking her in earnest, and any coherent thought went out the window. The sheer size of him and the angle allowed him to hit all the right places, make her gush every time he bottomed out. He had one arm around her and another braced on the couch for leverage so he could ram her in ways she never thought possible. She scrambled for purchase, curses and praise and an endless stream of _don’t stop_ spilling out. Oh _yeah_ , this is what she was hoping for.

Vergil growled, nosing her hair and inhaling her scent. She clawed at his arms, shoulders, and back, drawing thin lines of blood that healed just as quickly as they appeared. But the smell lingered and made his demon howl, his own claws forming and digging into the couch. Her legs tightened, bringing him closer, taking him deeper as she met his thrusts.

Suddenly she fisted his hair, pulling his face away so she could look at him. Without the glasses, he could see how beautiful her eyes were. She held him like that for a moment before crashing their mouths together, biting his lip hard enough to bleed. Vergil had stood atop the Temen-ni-gru, witnessed the power of Mundus, tasted the fruit of the Qliphoth, but never had he been closer to divinity than in this moment, worshipping this goddess of guns and blades and being blessed in return.

Nico came first, her walls quivering around him and milking him for all he was worth. He held out for as long as he could, but even he was too weak to overcome such temptation and pleasure. He finished with one last, grinding thrust and a bone rattling snarl before he collapsed atop her.

For a while they stayed like that, Vergil savoring the plush comfort of her tits. Then she shoved him off, sliding out from under so she could stretch.

“Damn, I needed that,” she sighed. She smiled over her shoulder at him. Vergil sat up, watching with a hint of pride as she walked with an awkward gait to her worktable. She lit a cigarette and wiped up with a towel before tossing it at his head. She leaned on the jukebox, naked and shameless, eyes closed as she enjoyed her post-sex smoke.

When she opened her eyes, he was staring. His hair was messy and his cheeks were flushed—a complete break from his usual, uptight self. It was a good look, she decided.

“Y’know, I wouldn’t mind doing that again sometime,” she said. “After you buy me a new titty-holder of course.”

He looked at her and smiled, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “As you wish.”


End file.
